Heart in Ice
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Got this idea from listening to 'Ice Queen' by Within Temptation. Full summary inside! Don't own anything from WWE. Vince McMahon does!
1. The little outcast

Heart in Ice

A little seven year old is cast out of her home because she wields one of the deadliest elements there is on Earth. Can you guess what is it?

-------------------

The little outcast

A white out was taking place in New York. A little figure in a gray cloak trudged through the knee high snow, holding the cloak close to it for warmth and protection against the sub zero cold. Its icy blue eyes squinted against the freezing wind, looking for a place to escape the weather. Finally, it saw an alleyway and headed in there. The figure sat on the ground and brought its knees to its chest and wrapping the cloak around them. It pulled down the hood and cowl to reveal a nine year old girl with brown hair with snow white highlights. She sighed, her breath in the cold air. It had been three days since she was cast out of her home cause... well... she dared not remember it.

In Japanese, her first name meant 'snow' and her last name meant 'ice'. It suited her well cause of her white highlights and another reason, which again, dared not to speak. She heard footsteps and quickly hid herself and peeked a little around the dumpster. She saw that the figure was cloaked in black and had his hands in his pockets, trying to keep them warm. She accidentally made a noise with her foot sliding on the ground and it got the figure's attention. He went into the alleyway and looked around. Then, he thought he saw a little bit of a shoe peeking out from behind the dumpster. He carefully walked up and looked around. Yuki gasped and shrank back against the walls, her eyes dilated in fright. The figure had sympathy in his emerald eyes. He knelt down so he was eye level with her.

"Hello there. What are you doing out here in the cold?" he asked in a deep, husky voice.

She didn't say anything for she was afraid to speak to this stranger.

"I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you're thinking. Come on. I know somewhere where you can warm up, ok?" he asked gently, offering his hand out to her.

The girl calmed down enough to timidly take his hand and he helped her to her feet. He gently scooped her up, bridal style and carries her out of the alleyway and into the open. She looked up to the sky and saw that snow was falling. She smiled a little and relaxed in his arms.

"So, what's your name?" the stranger asked.

She was silent for a moment before answering.

"... Yuki Aisu," she said quietly.

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl. You like the snow, huh?" the stranger asked.

Yuki nodded and felt sleepiness take over her and she drifted off. The stranger smiled a little and headed inside a huge building. Once he entered, he met up with a few people. Even in her sleep, Yuki can hear voices.

"Who's the girl, Taker?"

"Her name is Yuki. She's an orphan, by the state of her."

"Poor girl. YIKES! She's freezing!"

"No duh, Edge!"

"Can it, baldy!"

"Will you guys shut up? She's sleeping." whispered Taker.

"Good thing you picked her up, bro. Otherwise, she would've had no chance of surviving even two nights in that cold weather."

Before she could hear anymore, she fully drifted off, snuggling deeper in Taker's arms, moaning a little. When she awoke, she was in a bed, covered in three blankets. She sat up and saw her cloak was on a black, leather couch. She looked around and saw that Taker was sitting on the window sill, staring out to the gray skies and the falling snow. She rubbed her eyes and silently stretched. Taker looked over and saw her stretching. He went over and sat next to her.

"Slept well?" he asked.

Yuki nodded, smiling. She slid out of bed, grabbed her cloak and followed Taker out. Then, she saw several people walking towards him and hid behind him, clutching his leg.

"I see you're awake," said Kane.

Scared by his look, Yuki shrank back a little behind Taker.

"That's my brother, Kane" and then he whispered in her ear "and yes, he does scare most people, but that's where he gets the mind games," he added, which made Yuki giggle a little, but still clung onto Taker.

"Hey there, Yuki. I'm Jeff Hardy. You're pretty cute," he said, kneeling down so he was level with her.

"I'm Dave Batista."

"Name's Edge, the Rated R Superstar."

"Don't ask," Jeff mouthed to her and she nodded timidly.

Then, she saw them look up as Legacy came down the hallway. Yuki hid behind Taker again. Taker laid a reassuring hand on her back, telling her she was alright as long as he was here.

"Who are they?" Yuki whispered.

"They call themselves Legacy. Randy Orton, fourth generation of the Orton family. Cody Rhodes, son of Dusty Rhodes. And Ted Dibiase Jr., son of the Million Dollar Man, Ted Dibiase Sr.," Kane said, glaring.

"What are you-- who's the girl, Deadman? Your little girl?" Randy asked smirking.

"What's it to you, Orton? Why don't you take your little girls and run along home?" quipped Triple H from behind Taker.

"You know what... no. As I recall, you and I have a match tonight, so why YOU run along?" Randy stated coolly with a sly smile.

Triple H gave him a glare before storming off. Randy looked at Yuki, who glared. Randy gave her a wink before walking off with Rhodes and Dibiase.

"They're meanies. I can tell," Yuki said.

"I know, but we can beat 'em up. He may be champion, but he doesn't like being ganged up on by other guys like us. That's why he runs away when we come down. He's really afraid of the Undertaker because he's faced him once in a match that the Undertaker really likes," said Kane.

"What's that?" Yuki asked.

"They call it... Hell in a Cell. It's this really big cage and two people fight inside. Once you're in, you can't come out until the match is done," Kane explained.

"Wow... how big is it?" Yuki asked in awe.

"You want to see it?" Taker asked.

Yuki nodded eagerly. They went to the empty arena and Jeff pulled the lever, lowering the cell over the ring.

"Wow! It gianormous!" she gasped. Then, she had an idea. She beckoned Taker close to her and whispered something in his ear. Taker nodded occasionally and then, an evil smirk graced his lips.

"I think our little Yuki's up to something', judging by Taker's smirk," Kane said.

"... That could actually work. Listen up. We'll ask our guest host, Sergeant Slaughter, to make the match a Hell in a Cell match so Legacy can't get in the way. Let's go," said Taker.

The group made their way to the office and met up with the sergeant.

"Well, well. Undertaker and his— well, who's our little lady?" he laughed.

"I'm Yuki. And we want to ask you something," she replied, shaking the sergeant's outstretched hand.

"Fire at will, soldier," he said.

"We wish for Triple H's match with Randy Orton to be in Hell in a Cell. You see, my friends told me Legacy's been picking on Triple H and won't leave him alone. So we thought that if we could use the cell, Legacy can't get in—"

"—and Randy can't run," finished Taker.

"Please, sir. Legacy's been picking on my friends long enough and I want it to stop!" Yuki pleaded.

Slaughter looked at her for a moment and Yuki looked him dead in the eyes, pleading with them. Finally, the sergeant let out a laugh.

"For someone your age, you sure have plenty of guts! Alright! I'll see what I can do! Carry on, soldier!" he said.

Yuki bowed in thanks and they left.

"YAY! Now Randy can't run and Legacy can't get into the match!" she cheered.

"I'll go alert Triple H. Yuki, who know you cold be so smart for your age?" Jeff said, patting her head.

Yuki smiled, giving him an angelic look. Jeff smiled and shook his head before heading off to find Triple H. With Taker and Yuki, they were heading back to his room. There was a knock on his door and Yuki answered it. It was Maria.

"Hey there, little girl. What are you doing in Taker's room?" she asked.

"Undertaker saved me from the streets. My name is Yuki," she replied.

"Is Taker in here?" Maria asked.

Yuki nodded and stepped aside so Taker could be seen.

"Um… do you mind if I take her shopping for some clothes?" Maria asked nervously.

Yuki looked up at him, pleading with her icy blue eyes again. Taker finally nodded and Yuki jumped for joy and followed Maria out to her car. Taker shut his door and flopped onto his bed, sighing. With Yuki and Maria, they were at the biggest mall in New York.

"Wow! It's enormous!" Yuki squealed with delight.

"Well, let's have it. Where do you want to go first?" Maria asked smiling at the girl's happiness.

Yuki looked around and spotted a clothes shop. She pointed there and hurried ahead with Maria on her heels. Yuki looked at the many girl outfits she saw. She first picked out a black spagetthi strap tank top with a big snowflake in the front and blue jeans. She tried them out and Maria nodded in approval. Next, she picked out a sleeveless white, knee length dress. She tried them and again, an approving nod from the diva. After their clothes shopping, Yuki had bought fifteen outfits. Next, they went to a shoes shop. Yuki picked out a pair of white sandals and a pair of tan fur boots. After that, they hit an accersory shop. Yuki bought many hair ties, all with snowflakes in the patterns. Finally, the two took a break at the food court. Yuki used one of her bought hair ties to put up her hair in a ponytail, leaving one of her lock of white hightlit in her face.

"My goodness. I've been shopping many times, but didn't get this much. You really know how to shop," Maria said.

"I've been here before, looking for food. But, all I got were mean looks. People called me names like trash, street garbage and..." Yuki trailed off as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Oh Yuki... you poor girl," Maria said, gathering her in her arms.

Yuki's body shook with sobs. Maria stroked her hair, soothing her. She could imagine what she went through on the streets. She could imagine her begging for food and money, but people just walk on by, ignoring her or casting hateful looks at her. Finally, Yuki calmed down and Maria wiped her tears with her thumb.

"Hey... you can't let that get to you now. You got friends who care about you, like me and the Deadman. So, let me a smile" Yuki did so "Yea, there we go. Now come on. One more store and we're going back, ok?" Maria said.

Yuki nodded and they were off.

-------------------

What a past she carried. Don't worry. It gets better from here.

Review and NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!


	2. The ice princess awakens!

Ch 2

Yuki and Maria have just come back from the mall and now, it's time for Triple H vs Randy Orton.

How will this epic match turn out?

-------------------

The ice princess awakens!

"That was great, Maria! Thank you," Yuki said, carrying a couple of the shopping bags.

"No problem. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, ok?" Maria asked, giving her a hug.

Yuki nodded and went inside the room to find Taker wasn't there. She shrugged and placed her clothes in her bag that she bought. Once it was sealed, she got on the black spagetthi strap tank top and blue jeans. She looked in the bathroom mirror and saw that her hair was now completely snow white! Her eyes widened, fright clearly visible. She ran into the hallways, frantically searching for the Undertaker. As she rounded the corner, she suddenly slammed into someone and caused her to fall.

"Ow... who--!!" she looked up to see... Legacy!

"Well, well, if it isn't Deadman's little pet," smirked Randy.

"I'm not his pet! I'm his friend!" Yuki snapped.

The trio laughed.

"His little friend, huh? Listen, chick. Deadman's got no friends" Yuki clapped her hands over her ears, not wanting to hear it. "Face it, he's always been the lone wolf. He's going to use you for his own plans and then, when he's done, he'll get rid of you. He won't want you--"

"SHUT UP!!" Yuki screamed, her eyes glowing white.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped drastically as snow whipped around her like a twister. The trio screamed as the stinging snow slammed into them. Meanwhile, Taker was walking down the hallway when he felt the temperature drop significantly and he thought he saw snow drifting by him. Then, he saw ice forming along the walls, floor and ceiling. Suddenly, the door behind him slammed shut and was immediately was coated with ice. He ran, following the trail until he saw the sight in front of him. Yuki's hair and skin were snow white and her hair was whipping around her face as she floated three feet off the ground, glaring at Legacy. Taker shielded himself from the sudden blast of icy wind. Snow was whirling around her.

"Yuki's doing this?!" he thought as he stared wide eyed at the seven year old girl.

Then, she raised her arms above her head and intersected them diagonally downwards, unleashing a flurry of ice crystals. The trio ran as the crystals pelted them. Yuki looked towards the open door and with a blast of ice, she sealed it, preventing their escape. The boys halted, seeing there was no way out. They backed up against the ice wall, scared witless. Just as she was about to freeze them alive, Taker screamed

"YUKI, STOP IT!"

Yuki's eyes went back to normal and fell right into Taker's arm. Her skin and hair reverted to normal. The ice melted and the temperature went back to normal. The boys ran, still scared for their lives. Taker kneeled and Yuki sobbed into his chest, only making him hold her closer.

"Oh Yuki..." he said softly.

"T-This is wh-why I got k-kicked out of my house! I nearly froze Daddy cause I was mad at him for hurting Mommy! He hit her and s-slapped her and I just wanted it to stop! They called me... a monster!" Yuki cried.

Taker stood up, Yuki still in his arms, and headed to his room. He sat down on the sofa, holding her closer. He never felt like this before. Just by holding her, he felt his own ice melting around his heart. Yuki finally cried herself to sleep and Taker laid her on his bed. He sat on the window sill, thinking about what happened. Hours later, it was finally time for RAW with Sgt. Slaughter! Yuki finally woke up and saw her brown hair was back, but her white highlights still remained. Taker saw her wake up and went to her. Yuki smiled a little and Taker picked her up.

"Want to see the match?" he asked.

Yuki nodded and he set her down and they went to the entrance to get a good view. Suddenly, two hands covered Yuki's eyes and she giggled. She wiggled away and it was Kane. As the match began, Yuki cheered her lungs for Triple H. Then, she eyed the commentator table and hurried there. Taker made to go after her, but Kane held him back and motioned to the table. Yuki came up to Jim and Todd and shook their hands. She joined them, placing on a headset.

"You must be Yuki Aisu. So the rumors were true about you being with Undertaker," Todd said.

"Yup! Undertaker and Kane have been taking care of me. I came from the streets and I'm seven years old," Yuki replied

"And about what happened with you and Legacy. Is it true that you have the power of ice?" Jim asked.

Yuki nodded, not wanting to go on about it and they saw it in her eyes.

"So... about the match. I heard you and Taker have requested it so that Randy can't run and Legacy can't get in, right?" Todd asked.

"Yea. My friends had enough of Randy, so we're making him fight in this match," Yuki said.

"You're very smart for your age," Jim said, which made Yuki giggle.

"Wow, what a spinebuster! This could end early!" Todd exclaimed.

"Come on, Triple H! You can do it!" Yuki cheered.

"Wait... Legacy attacks Undertaker and Kane with steel chairs! What a low sneak attack!" Jim growled.

"Nobody hurts my friends!" Yuki snapped.

She whipped off her headset and ran to the front of the cell, blocking their way. Then, the temperature dropped again and the wind started to pick up. Her eyes glowed white again as her hair and skin turned all white once more. Snow began falling and got caught in the boisterous wind. It swirled around her as she levitated three feet off the ground. Her hair whipped around her face from the wind, but her eyes were still visible. Her eyes became a hard, icy glare as Legacy was stopped in tracks with ice forming around their feet. It slowly traveled up and finally got to their arms, making them drop their chairs beside them. The two competetors stopped and saw this scene before them. Randy tried to get out to try and help his friends, but Triple H and Yuki wouldn't allow it. Triple H pulled Randy back into the ring and Yuki encased the outside in ice, but left one side exposed so Jim and Todd can still call the match.

"This is unbelievable! Yuki's froze the cell from the outside! And Triple H continues to wail on Randy, who is still distracted by the spectale!" Jim gasped.

Yuki lowered herself to the ground and the wind stopped, but the snow kept falling in the arena. She walked up to the brothers and patched their gaping wounds with patches of ice. They looked up and saw her eyes faintly glowing white. She gave them a smile before turning her attention back to the two boys encased in ice. The brothers stood up and followed and they each tapped on the boys' prisons.

"Huh... Lega-cicles," Kane joked.

Yuki heard the crowd cheer as Triple H landed the Pedigree on the Viper, but he kicked out at two and a half. Taker felt something cold on his forehead and felt a patch of pure ice on the wound. Kane had one on his left shoulder. Yuki nodded, as if reading their minds. Finally, the match was over and Triple H was the victor! Yuki smiled and reverted to normal. She fell unconscious into Taker's arms. The ice around the cell and Legacy unfroze and the tempertaure was normal once more. The lock on the cell was off and Triple H, slightly cold.

"Was Yuki...?" Triple H trailed off for the brothers nodded, confirming it was all real and it was all coming from Yuki.

Yuki was carried back to the brothers' room and was laid on the couch. Taker stroked a lock of hair from her face, sighing. One question remained in his mind: How did Yuki get her ice powers? He laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

(Dream)

_**Taker found himself in a snowy village with all the people inside. Then, he heard a baby's cry. He followed it to a wooden house. He pulled back the curtain and saw a woman with long, snow white hair holding a white blanket in her arms. A man in a black cloak came in. He pulled down the hood and he had dark blue eyes and short dark brown hair. He smiled when he saw the blanket in the woman's arms. **_

_**"Shinji... it's a girl," said the woman weakly.**_

_**"Oh Sky... she's beautiful... pure as the snow," replied Shinji, sitting beside Sky.**_

_**"Pure as snow... it's deceided then... we shall her... Yuki," Sky sighed with content.**_

_**(5 months forward)**_

_**Taker saw the houses on fire as people ran for their lives. Taker heard baby Yuki crying and hurried to the house. He saw Sky trapped, holding Yuki close to her. Seeing her chance to escape, Sky ran out. Then, they saw soldiers in black marching in, torches and swords in hand. One of them saw Sky run and went after her. Taker bolted after them, praying that the woman can outsmart the soldier. Finally, she stopped at a beach and saw a basket there and placed little Yuki inside. **_

_**"Be safe, my young child. We will meet again," she whispered before placing a kiss on the girl's forehead and placing a lid on the basket and pushed it gently into the icy water. She watched sadly as the basket floated out of reach. She heard the soldier coming and stood defiantly.**_

_**"You're too late. You'll never get my child now," she growled. **_

_**The soldier yelled in anger and dashed for Sky. Taker made to yell out "WATCH OUT!" but, he began to awaken.**_

(End Dream)

Taker bolted up in bed, covered in a cold sweat. His eyes were wide with fright and his hands clenched the bedsheet.

"What a nightmare. But, what does it have to do with Yuki's powers?" he thought.

He looked over to the couch and saw Yuki sleeping peacefully. He sighed and went back to sleep.

-------------------------

Whoa! How does the dream and Yuki connect to her powers?

Review and find out!


	3. A snowy reunion

Ch 3

What did that dream that Taker had to do with Yuki's powers?

Let's find out!

-------------------

A snowy reunion

Yuki bolted up on the couch, her face covered in a cold sweat and her eyes wide in terror. Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest any second. She finally calmed herself and went to the bathroom. She washed and dried her face, waking herself up. She was still in her casual outfit so she changed into her sleeveless white knee length dress and took her hair down. She brushed it out and placed her brush back into her bag.

"Were those my real parents? And why were those men trying to kill her?" she wondered as she walked into the hallway.

She was so deep in thought that she bumped into Jeff. She looked up suddenly and she apologized. Jeff saw the thoughtful look in her eyes and deceided to ask about it. Yuki began explaining her dream she just had and when she was done, Jeff was thoughtful himself.

"That is weird and scary. Did you see what happened to your mom?" he asked.

"No. I woke up before I got to see more. Why am I having these dreams?" she asked sadly.

"Did you go see Taker about it? He's at the ring, practicing right now," Jeff asked.

Yuki nodded and hurried to the ring. When she got there, she saw Taker just finishing and climbing out of the ring. She called him over and they went backstage.

"Undertaker... I had this really scary dream. It was... about my real parents," Yuki again began explaining and when she was done, Taker looked at her wide eyed.

"That's weird... it happened to me, too, but why?" he asked.

"I don't know. I woke up before I got to see more," Yuki replied.

"But, what does it have to do with your powers?" Taker wondered.

"Maybe... no way... she couldn't have... could she?" Taker had the same thought for he nodded.

Yuki frowned, just thinking about it. She looked at her palms, thinking 'what if mom DID have powers like me? Did I get them from her... or dad?' Taker placed his hands in hers.

"We will find out where you got your powers, I promise," he vowed, pulling her close.

Yuki nodded and they pulled away. Throughout the day, they talked nothing of the dream. At sunset, he took her to Central Park as it began snowing, but what surprised him is that Yuki was wearing a white sleeveless dress and was barefoot and wasn't freezing to death.

"I guess it has something to do with my powers. To me, it feels warm out here," she said.

Taker raised his eyesbrows slightly. It was fifteen degrees out here and she says it's warm? Maybe it DID have something to do with her powers. Yuki looked up to the sky and caught a snowflake on her tongue. She took a heap of snow and tossed it into the air, giggling as it fell on her. Suddenly, they heard a shout of "There she is!" They whipped around and Taker's eyes widened. It was some of the soldiers from their dream!

"RUN!" he shouted, grabbing Yuki by the wrist and they took off, the soldiers on their tails.

As they ran, Yuki tripped on a crack, making her fall, but Taker quickly caught her and they took off again. Yuki cried out in pain as she landed on her hurt foot.

"I think I twisted it back there," she whimpered.

Taker knelt down and helped her onto his back. Once on, he took off as fast as he could. Then, the snow started to pick up and so did the wind. Taker looked over his shoulder and saw Yuki transforming again. He saw the soldiers slowing down and he stopped. He moved Yuki into his arms while she activated her power. Her skin and hair turned snow white again as she glared at them, her eyes starting to glow white. He set her fully down and she stood with ease.

"Undertaker... find a place to hide yourself," came a womanly voice from Yuki.

Taker immediately recognized that voice... it was Sky, Yuki's mother! He nodded and hid in the alleyway, but he looked from around the corner. In a flurry of snow, Yuki grew in size until she reached a full grown woman somewhere in her mid twenties. Her hair was now down to her waist and behind her was a ten foot snowflake and above her were three balls of lights.

(An: I got the idea from Yuna's special dress sphere, Floral Fallal, in Final Fantasy X-2 and just converted into a snowflake design. If you don't know what I'm talking about, look it up on Google)

The soldiers stopped as they saw Yuki's new form. Then, Sky's and Yuki's voices were heard.

"**You dare oppose me? Haven't you done enough to harm my family? I thought we got rid of you after the war.**

**Now you must face the harsh winter of the Artic! Prepare for a storm you'll never forget!**" they said in unison.

Yuki directed the balls of light to the front of her and spin like a blade, creating a rainbow like crystal. She threw her arms out, shouting out

"**GREAT ARTIC WHIRL!"**

Crystals of light shot out at a rapid fire, nailing them all. Taker stared on in awe at the girl's newfound power. When the soldiers fled, the snowflake wrapped around her and in a flurry of snow, she was back to her regular self. Yuki stood for a moment before collapsing. Taker ran over to her and picked her up. She moaned, her eyes slowly opening. She looked around for the soldiers, but they weren't here.

"Good work, Yuki," he said.

"Wha... !! I felt Mama! She was inside me and--" "Whoa, slow down. You said... your mother was inside you?" Taker asked, cutting her off.

Yuki nodded, tears gathering in her eyes. He held her close to his chest while she cried into it. He looked to the sky and saw that the snow had stopped. He got up, her still in his arms and walked back towards the park. Yuki finally stopped crying and looked up at the Deadman.

"Where are we going?" he asked, but when she got a closer look at his eyes, they were violet. Someone was possessing him, but who?

Yuki stayed silent as they got to the park and headed towards the forest. She was very confused at this point. He stopped and slowly placed her down.

"Undertaker, are you ok?" she asked.

He knelt down and who was talking was NOT Taker... but someone more familiar.

_Yuki... at last, we meet._

Yuki's eyes widened. She recognized that voice from her dream.

"... Papa?"

Taker nodded, smiling. It was indeed Shinji, her father. _You've grown up beautifully, my daughter. You have your mother's eyes. And it seems your powers are awakening._

"You mean... I was born with it?" asked Yuki. Another nod.

_But, don't be afraid. Your mother placed a restraint spell so you can control it better. I see this man has been taking care of you. _

Yuki nodded, now smiling, feeling happy to be talking with her father for the first time. She rushed into his arms and he embraced her.

"Oh Papa... wait" she pulled away "what about mama?" she asked.

Taker/Shinji smiled and answered:

_When she gave you her powers, part of her soul went into you. Her mortal side remained, but she indeed alive. I managed to find her before the soldiers killed her. I froze him alive and dumped him into the lake. But... sadly to say... I didn't make it, as you can tell._

Yuki teared up at the hearing of her father's death.

"... Papa, where's Mama right now?" she asked through tears.

_She's still at the village. She's waiting for you._

Yuki beamed, wiping away her tears. "Where's that?" she asked.

Taker/Shinji held out his hand and in a little flurry of snow, a silver locket appeared. He opened it and there was a picture of Sky inside, a music box version of Hikari playing.

(AN: guess where that song's from!)

_Come back here on the third night at midnight and open the locket. Close your eyes and picture yourself at the village and it'll take you there._ Taker/Shinji was a silent for a moment before speaking again. _Oh Yuki... we miss you so much, but not as much as your mother, Sky._

"I miss you, Papa... and Mama, too," Yuki said, embracing him again. Taker/Shinji held her once more before saying _I must go. My time's up. Your grandmother's calling me. Yuki... be strong for me and your mother, ok?_

Yuki nodding, tears falling from her eyes. Taker's eyes went back to normal and he shook his head, clutching it a little. He saw the locket in her hand and asked where she got it. Yuki wiped her tears and smiled.

"... Papa. He said Mama's alive and she's going to be waiting for me on the third night," she said, looking to the sky.

-------------------

What a reunion. And Sky's alive!

I can't wait for the next chapter! No flames please!


	4. Taker's new power!

Ch 4

After receiving her locket, Taker has to face Randy in a Last Man Standing match and believe or not, Yuki is the guest enforcer! How will this turn out?

------------------

Taker's new power!

The next day, Taker got ready to do battle with Orton in the Last Man Standing match for the WWE Championship. He had done this before and it was against Khali, and the Deadman won in the end with a blood shedding chairshot to him with the giant on the steel steps that were thrown into the ring. Then, another chairshot was delievered to the forehead and the coup de grace, Taker lifted him off his feet with a chokeslam, finally ending the match. He knew that match would go down in history as one of the greatest Last Man Standing match in WWE history and one of the first to slay the monster. He took great pride in that, but dared not let that get to his head.

Finally, a stagehand called for their match. Taker made his usual entrance. He shed his coat and hat, rolling back his eyes. Randy appeared. But, he had a mic in his hand.

"Deadman... you're not fighting me tonight. I forgot to mention I already have a match tonight against John Cena. So you're going to be fighting someone else and I made sure you two fought or else..." he motioned to someone and Cody and Teddy brought out an unconscious Yuki.

Taker's eyes narrowed with anger, but Randy looked triumphant.

"As I was saying, your opponent tonight..." suddenly, flames shot from the ramp and Taker's eyes widened in disbelief as Kane with an uncertain look on his face walked halfway down the ramp before shooting an angry glare at the Viper, who pointed to the ring, as if telling him to focus on the match.

Kane gazed at unconscious Yuki before getting into the ring. The bell rung and both brothers gave Randy a death glare before starting the match. Randy held Yuki in his arms, bridal style, watching the match with a triumphant look. The brothers fought with all they had as if they were fighting each other in a real match instead of one on strings so to speak. Randy spoke something to Cody, who smirked and nodded. Randy was about to pass Yuki to him when all of a sudden, her eyes snapped open, now glowing white. The temperature dropped drastically, causing the brothers to stop and look. A burst of icy wind made the two villans let go of her as she soared ten feet into the air, once again surrounded by a snowy twister as her hair and skin turned snow white again. Snow began falling at a mild rate. Taker shielded his little brother from the icy wind as it came towards them.

Yuki transformed into her adult self, thanks to her mother's other half. She took on the form she was in back at the park, making Legacy literally shake with fear.

"Bro, what's up with Yuki all of a sudden?" Kane asked as the wind died down.

"I'll explain later. It's a long story," Taker replied, not taking his eyes off the sight before him.

"**You dare threaten my child? You dare threaten her friends? You fools. Haven't you not learned your lesson from the last encounter with my daughter's powers? Perhaps another dose of the Artic is in order**," came Sky's voice from Yuki.

The snow was now falling at a heavy rate. Suddenly, Randy looked behind him as Cody and Teddy became instant ice statues again. Randy backed up, but suddenly hit an ice wall, blocking his exit. Kane began shivering from the cold and Taker, being the big brother that he was, wrapped his trenchcoat around him. Kane nodded in thanks and continued to watch Yuki punish the Viper. Yuki raised her arms above her head and powered up for an attack.

"**DIAMOND DUST!**"

(AN: Guess where that attack came from. Hint: The aeon from Macalania Temple in FFX)

She thrusted her arm out, using her hand to keep her aim steady. Randy slowly froze from the attack until he was completely still. She stopped and with a snap of her fingers, it broke, sending Randy into the wall near the backstage entrance. Then, she pinned him by his armbands with two unbreakable ice senbon... right on one of Taker's hanging crosses. He hung there as if he had been crucified, battered and bloody. Yuki gave him one last look before turning to the brothers, Kane who was wide eyed, but Taker gave her a nod. She nodded in return and the giant snowflake behind her disappeared and she lowered herself to the ground. She glided into the ring and shocking the crowd... he kissed Taker on the cheek. Taker was shocked at the touch of her ice cold lips and when she pulled away, he gingerly touched the spot and he thought he felt a patch of ice on it. She smiled and reverted back to her normal self, but her hair remained all white.

"I think Mommy likes you," she whispered into his ear.

The snow finally stopped and Kane shook off the snow from him. He gave the coat back to his brother, thanking him. The trio walked out, leaving Legacy frozen and hanging. Kane tapped the statues, smirking.

"Huh. Lega-cicles," he joked.

Yuki giggled and Taker shook his head, smirking also. At night, Yuki stared out the window at the now lightly falling snow.

"Mommy... I'm coming home soon. Just wait for me," she muttered.

Taker had explained everything to Kane about Yuki's past and the reason why she transformed like she did. Kane took in without question and immediately felt sorry for her. Her father dead, her mother now mortal and only a locket connected her to her home. Yuki made an ice rose and presented it to Taker, who knelt down and took it.

"Mommy helped me," she said as she gave it to him.

"... She's very good," he complimented, taking it.

He was surprised that it didn't melt when he touched. He placed it on his bedside desk. Yuki tied her hair up in a ponytail and placed on her halter top white dress. She opened the window, letting some of the snow drift in. She hung her legs over the side, taking in the cold night air. Good thing Taker has his coat on.

"Yuki, don't forget about the third day," he said.

"Undertaker... are you coming with me? I want you to meet my Mommy," she asked.

"... I don't know. I can't leave my brother. He needs me," he replied sadly.

"Oh please come! I can't do this alone! What if Legacy tries to catch me again? They'll--"

"--They'll have no chance against if they do seek you again. I'm sure they learned their lesson by now. Yuki, you CAN do this if I can't come. You're a strong girl and let nobody contradict that, got it?" he said, sitting next to her.

Yuki smiled and laid her head on his shoulder while he wrapped around her shoulder.

"... Ok," she said.

Then, they thought they heard a flute playing in the distance. Yuki slid out, her feet touching the ground a foot below them. She closed her eyes, focusing on the music.

(AN: I'm using FFVII's Comso Canyon theme.

She started to hum along with the song, then they snapped open as she recognized it immediately, as if something appeared in her mind and smacked it mentally, jogging her memory. It was her family's song! She beamed and ran off with Taker, quickly grabbing his hat, hot on his heels. Yuki was pretty fast for her age, but he managed to keep up. The music got louder as they got closer. Then, they saw a campfire light and they saw a white haired woman with a white fur over her shoulder, playing the flute. She stopped and the woman looked up and their eyes widened as they recognized the woman... Yuki's mother, Sky! Yuki approached slowly, unbelieving of what she's seeing.

"... Mommy?" she asked.

"... My dearest Yuki. You've grown up so beautifully," Sky replied as Yuki jumped into her arms, embracing her tightly.

Taker smiled a little and approached. He sat on his knees, looking upon the scene before him. Sky looked over Yuki's shoulder and nodded to him, as if telling him hello. Yuki saw this and sat on her mother's lap.

"Mommy, this is Undertaker. He's the one that took care of me," she said.

"Thank you, young man, for taking care of my dear Yuki... (sigh) when I clearly could not," Sky sighed.

"I understand the reason why you sent Yuki away when she was a baby. You feared of losing her early during the battle at your village," Taker replied.

"The soldiers you saw were Pyros soldiers. They are power-hungry and are always wanting more and more land until the whole continent was theirs. We had tried to fight back, but they outnumbered and outmatched us. I had to help Yuki escape this bloodshed. I knew she would end up in a normal home, but did not expect her to be turned away when she accidentally used her powers," Sky explained.

"It's natural for people to fear the unusual. But how did you know what happened to her?" Taker asked.

"... My deceased husband came to me one night in one of my neighbor's body. He had told me what became of her and then, he told me she ended up in your care. Also, you were quite fascinated with her powers," Sky said with a small chuckle at the end.

"It took me awhile to get used to it. Everytime she got stressed out or angry, the temperature plummets big time and let's just say, her enemies are popsicles by the time she's through," Taker said with a playful smirk towards Yuki, who smiled and blushed. Sky laughed.

"Mommy, I can't wait to see you at full moon on the third day. I want to help everyone there gain back their land and free them from those fire jerks," Yuki said, turning serious at the end.

"I don't know if I'll be much help--" "Now, don't start that. I have a little bit of power left in me. That's how I got here. Yuki has the majority, but I saved the rest in case she happens to bring along a friend to willing help," Sky interrupted.

Taker's eyes widened a little. Sky took one of his hands and closed her eyes. Her hair flowed upwards a little and a mini flurry of snow surrounded their hands. Taker felt a weird coldness flow within him. He didn't shiver, in fact he felt... a strange warmth. After the flurry vanished, Sky opened her eyes and pulled her hand away. Suddenly, Sky's hair turned gray and started to age.

"Mommy! You're... getting old fast," Yuki gasped.

"... My time has come... remember, Yuki... the third night... return to the village... save everyone," Sky said weakly.

With that, she turned into a flurry of snow and drifted off into the night sky. Yuki teared up, knowing her mother went to go join her father.

Taker got up and wrapped his arms around her, reassuring that they were going to fufill their promise to her parents, no matter what the cost.

-----------------

Now Taker and Yuki have the same power.

Will they keep their promise to Sky and liberate the Snow Village?

Review and NO FLAMES PLEASE!!


	5. Allies in the snow

Ch 5

Now that Taker and Yuki share the same power, will it be enough to liberate Yuki's home?

---------

Allies in the snow

Taker trained with his new power, going from just little flurries of snow to huge blizzards. Indeed Sky's power was not to be trifled with, but he didn't let it get to his head. Every time he used his power, he seemed to dance with its flow of rhythm like a real dance. Yuki was really impressed with his progress and now reached his peak of power. When the others weren't in the ring, Yuki and Taker spared in the ring, which would get covered in snow every time they used their powers. Taker could even materialize any kind of weapon out of pure ice. Yuki could only create a staff and a sword suited for her height. Eventually, Kane and the others found out about their secret training so Taker told them everything that was going on. They couldn't believe it at first, but Yuki covered the evidence by transforming into her mother's ice form.

Ever since then, they wanted to help train. Kane shot out projectiles while Taker and Yuki blasted them, turning them into ice and shattering like glass. Finally, it was the third day and both ice users were ready. Jeff, Kane, Edge and Batista followed Taker and Yuki to the forest. They stopped in the middle and Yuki went a few feet from the guys, clutching her locket. She opened it and Hikari's music box like melody rang out. She closed her eyes as the song played from the locket. Suddenly, it glowed pure white and she transformed into her adult form without the big snowflake behind her. Instead, she was in a thigh length, halter dress which was ragged at the bottom.

(AN: like Namine's dress in Kingdom Hearts)

Her hair went to her knees and turned snow white. In her hand materialized a crystal staff with a sapphire diamond at the top. She held it out vertically and Taker soon joined her, placing a hand on top of hers on the staff. In a flurry of ice, Taker's black coat turned into a black and white mixed robe with his hood up.

(AN: Xemnas's design in the final battle in KHII)

His black hair now had silver highlights in it. The sapphire started to glow and snow whirled around the two. Taker gave his brother a sad smile and nodded. A lone tear slid down his little brother's face as he nodded in return.

"If we're not back… then… this IS goodbye. Right now… see ya later," Yuki said in her new adult voice, giving them a sad smile also.

Finally, they vanished in a tornado of snow and ice.

******

Taker and Yuki arrived in a part of the snowy woods. They saw the village ahead, but two guards stood at the gate.

"How are we going to get passed?" Taker asked.

"… I really don't know. There are two of us and fifty to a hundred soldiers. Even with our powers, how can we take them all?" Yuki replied, surveying all of this by climbing a tree and looking over the wall.

Suddenly, they heard a twig snap and Yuki jumped down, ready to fight. Suddenly, arrows shot out of nowhere and the two both create ice shields around them. Once the arrows ceased, two people in black robes leapt out of the trees, daggers in hand. Yuki and Taker jumped out of the way, just as they came down. Taker called for his chakram rings and flung one of them, scraping one of the robed figure's hood, making it come down. Taker caught his ring and Yuki got a look at the would-be assassin. It was a female near eighteen with dark brown hair down to her shoulders and turquoise eyes. She got a look at Yuki and her eyes widened.

"It's her… Timothy, hold it!" she said.

"What is it, Serena?" he asked.

"It's her… daughter of Sky and Shinji! It's Yuki!" Serena replied to him.

"You know me?" Yuki asked, lowering her weapon.

"Yes. We waited for you for so long to come back. And who is this you brought?" Timothy replied, pulling down his hood to reveal a boy around seventeen with short brown hair and neon blue eyes.

"My name is Undertaker. I came from the human world. Sky—"Timothy glared and before Yuki could blink, Timothy pinned Taker against the tree, dagger to his throat.

"That's LADY Sky to you, human!" he snapped.

"That's enough!" Yuki shouted, shooting an ice dart at him, making him jump away. "We're not here to fight each other. Taker is my friend and he knows my mother. He knows what happened to her and Father. He's seen it and he wants to help. Mother gave him the last of her powers so he can come here. She and I wanted this," she added.

Timothy sighed, sheathing his dagger.

"My apologies, Undertaker. It's just… ever since Lady Sky died; I had this burden on my heart and had this sense to snap to anyone who just called her Sky. I don't know why, but I keep thinking it's my fault that she's dead, but I keep telling myself it's not. She chose her destiny and her mind couldn't be changed…" Timothy trailed off, looking away.

Yuki went up to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked up and she smiled.

"Mother was proud to die. She wouldn't have it any other way," she said.

"… You're right," Timothy said.

"You want to take your village back? You'll find it impossible, as you can already see. You'll need help. Come with us," Serena said, sheathing her weapon also and they ventured into the woods. Yuki and Taker nodded to each other and followed. As they ventured deeper into the woods, snow began to fall and Taker placed his hood up as did Timothy and Serena.

"Where are we going?" Yuki asked.

"We have a hideout for the Pyro Resistance. We gather as many allies as we can and then, at midnight, we liberate the village," Timothy replied.

"We already have two agents in the village, trying to even the odds. Hopefully they'll buy use enough time for us to get ready," Serena added.

"We saw a few of the soldiers back in our world. They tried to attack us, but with help from my mother's spirit, I got rid of them," Yuki said.

"What?! Soldiers were in the human world!? How?" Serena exclaimed.

"We don't know, but someone's helping them get into my world. Thankfully, Yuki made them back off," Taker said.

"I think their elder, Agorok, has that power. He's part dragon and has a nasty temper—"

"Speaking of which… WATCH OUT!" Timothy shouted, pointing to the figure in the sky.

Flying in the sky was a black and red scaled dragon. It spotted the group and spouted flames as it let out an ear-shattering roar.

"RUN!!" Serena shouted.

The gang ran as fast as they could while Agorok gave chase, shooting a stream of fire at them. As they ran, Taker stopped and faced him, determination written on his face and in his eyes. He summoned his rings again and stood ready to fight.

"Undertaker, what are you doing?! Run!" Serena exclaimed.

"Take Yuki and go! I'll distract him!" Taker demanded.

"What?! You'll never survive! Come on!" Timothy pleaded.

"I said GO!" Taker shouted.

They hesitated, but they fled reluctantly, leaving the Deadman with the dragon lord. Agorok let out another roar and darted for him. He dodged him and jumped onto his back. He repeatedly slashed his back with his rings, making Agorok screech in pain with each blow he took. Finally, he bucked him off, sending Taker slamming into the snowy ground. He slowly got up, still winded from being knocked off. He looked up and dived out of the way as a stream of fire slammed into where he once kneeled. He darted from his hiding spot, sending both of his rings at him, both imbedding into his wings, almost severing them off. Agorok knocked the rings out and they landed a foot from Taker.

"He's no pushover. This is going to be harder than I thought. But, I can't give in just yet. I still plenty of tricks up my sleeve," he thought, gritting his teeth in determination.

He grabbed his rings and with ninja like speed, ran up a tree and leapt back onto his back. Agorok began snapping at him, but he was out of reach. Taker fused his together and they turned into a big windmill shuriken. With one plunge into the back of his neck and a yank back out, Agorok bucked him off once more and flew away, moderately injured. Taker slowly got again and caught his shuriken as it came down. He wiped the thin sheet of sweat from his face and saw the splotches of dragon blood that stained the pure white snow.

"TAKER!" called Serena.

He turned to see the group running towards him.

"Are you hurt?" Timothy asked.

"I'm ok. Just a little winded," Taker said, making his weapon vanish.

They saw a glowing light and looked towards Yuki, who was hovering two inches off the ground, hands clutched at her locket in prayer with her hair flowing around her as if underwater.

"My mother… she's talking to me," she said softly.

"What is she saying?" asked Serena.

"… There were two jewels on Agorok One in the back of his neck and one on his back. They give him strength. The only way to defeat him is to remove them. Then, he will be mortal," Yuki replied after a brief silence.

The glow stopped and Yuki lowered herself to the ground. Then, they saw something glitter in the snow. Taker went over to it and digging away the snow, he saw one of the jewels!

"Guys, over here!" he called.

They rushed and they saw Taker hold one of the jewels.

"I must've severed it from him while we were fighting. I didn't see it drop," Taker said.

"Well, we got the first one. Come on. Let's get to the base and we'll talk more," Serena said.

-------------------------

Now that Taker and Yuki are in the Snow Forest,

Can they defeat Agorok? Review and find out! AND NO FLAMES!!!


End file.
